


Destiny

by HowlyDaWolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlyDaWolf/pseuds/HowlyDaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been copied straight over from my Fanfiction.net posts. So all the author's notes and stuff you see are from there. I'll delete them in the future.</p><p>This is a new start for Annie Leonhardt. New family. New town. New people. New friends. New school. But will she blow it when she meets a boy named as Armin Alert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first time doing this kinda thing. I have recently been hired into the shipping department, Aruani. I'm not much of a story writer but I have RP'ed before. Be prepared for spelling mistakes and some sentences that may make no sense at all.

I hope you enjoy my story! I'll try my best to publish a chapter atleast once a week.

Chapter 1: Fresh Start.

Annie sighed as she sat up in her bed and looked towards who clock which sat on a fancy oak bed-side locker. It was only 6:50 and school didn;t start for another two hours. Rubbing her eyes Annie looked around her room, she'd only been in this house three days and today was her first day of school.

Turning herself and letting her legs hang out of her bed, Annie bent over and reached under it taking out a schoolbag. It had a few notebooks and a pencilcase in there. She unbuckled the strap and looked in making sure she had a copy for each subject. She wanted this new start to count and not mess up on the first day.

The blonde buckled up her bag and set it down beside her bed-side locker before opening one of the drawers. She took out a ring, the last thing she got from her mother before the accident happened. Sighing Annie slid it onto her finger and admired how well it actually fit. She never wore it before, it upset her too much. But she thought she could use her mothers presense for today.

Gettign up Annie lazily made her way to the light-switch. It was 7:10 now and the radio finally came on, it was supposed to wake her but she had beaten it in that race. Some random modern-day tunes turned on, Annie personally didn;t mind some of the songs but her most favourite music came from "Fall Out Boy"

The blonde switched on the light revealing her room. He bed sat nicely beside the window which faced East, so when the sun came up she was the first to get it. He wardrobe sat at the end of her bed facing the door, He bed-side locker, well you guessed it, was beside her bed and there was a small desk beside her door where a laptop sat. Her floor was made of a dark oak timber lik the rest of her furniture and her walls were a few shades of blue. The blue was dark at the bottem and as it worked up to the ceiling it became lighter like her eyes.

Padding barefooted over to her wardrode, Annie took out a creamy hoodie, a blue t-shirt and light blue pants. She put on her clothes after removing her pajama's and headed to the bathroom. She could here the rest of the household awakening too to their alarms. Annie frowned and picked up the pace towards the bathroom so she could make it there first. She had showered the night before so all she had to do was go toilet and get her hair tied up.

She entered the bathroom and locked the door and gave off a huge sigh of releif. Usually the boys would have the bathroom taken over now with their weird manly ways and leaving a mess for her to clean up. But today she was first. Annie looked around the bathroom and headed towards the sink. The mirror box above the sink was where her deoderaunts and hairties were. She opened it and took out her stuff and tied up her hair.

The bathroom was very beautiful for a bathroom, the tiles on the walls were beige with a white stripe of tiles going right through the middle with the ocasional black tile here and there. The bath had a fancy bubble maker thing which Annie never had the chance to use and a very fancy shower with all these different options. The toilet though was your everyday toilet.

The blonde washed her face and began to bursh her teeth as a few loud bangs hit the door.

"ANNIE! OPEN UP COME'ON!" A loud voice roared outside, it was most likely Reiner, another foster child who stayed here. He was two years older than her and was literally the boss of the house when the adults were out."ANNIE!"

"OKAY!" The blonde shouted, spitting the toothpaste out and wiping her face off a towel, she walked over to the door and unlocked it before stepping out."You're so impatient" She mumbled giving the taller boy a death-glare. Although she was short Annie had an affect on him.

"Sorry 'bout Reiner, Annie" A taller skinny boy said to the blonde as she walked down the hallway. That was Bertholdt. He was a timid boy, he wasn;t a foster-child though. He was born in this very house and raised here. He's only a year and a half older that Annie making the small blonde the youngest of the house.

She stared at him, not with as much annoyance or intenity as she did with Reiner but enough to make the boy flinch and move on without another word.

Annie made her was down the dark oak spiral stairways into the hallway. She continued through the hallway which were covered in family photo's. The walls were a calming dark red colour and the floor was a dark oak too. 'This family has some kinda obsession over oak' she thought to herself.

She slide open the glass door which had the kitchen on the other side. This kitchen was like some futureistic shit. They had talking coffee makers and microwaves. The kitchen had a pure white tile floor and pure white presses. The counters were a nice black colour and the walls were a creamy yellow. Her hoodie would blend in if it were any lighter. The were a massive fishtank in the corner of the room and the stove was in the middle of the room.

There was an archway leading into the dining room which was liek something you'd see in a disney movie. Annie sighed and made her way to the talking coffee-maker which she took the pleasure of renaming Bob. Although she always held a blank bored expression she had humour inside.

Switching it on the coffee-maker greeted her with a digital "Hello" Annie gave a tiny smile and returned the greeting before turning stoic again and popping some toast into the fancy toaster. Turning around and leaning against the counter Annie looked at the unit in the middle of the room which held the stove.

There was a a box with a note on the counter and curiousity flooded over the short blonde. Getting up from leaning on the counter, Annie made her way to the note and box and unfolded the paper.

'To Annie. Its your first day of school! Arn't you exited? Jasper and I have gotten you a little present. We thought maybe you'd like it. Open the present before reading on.'

Annie frowned and did as she was told and opened the little box. There held a small phone, an iPhone to be exact. There were headphones and it was already charged up. She picked it up and felta little fuzzy inside. 'You guys are way too kind..and rich' She frowned then and looked to the note and continued reading.

'The password is 6234. You can change it anytime if you want. Also we figured you liked the "FallOutBoy" band or soemthing so we got you as many of their songs as possible and some other songs from bands like "One Directions" and a few "Justin Bieber" songs too. Enjoy your first day of school!"

Annie dropped the note already knowing which songs to delete. She unlocked her phone and quickly found her way around it int changing her passlock and deletign all of the Justin Bieber songs she could find along with the One Direction songs that she didn;t like.

Hearing "Bob" the coffee maker calling her to tell her the coffee was ready, Annie dumped the box and note and grabbed her toast and coffee. She speed-walked into the dining room and sat on one of the bar-stool. There was a drink making station in their dining room. A long table with eight chairs, the walls were a deep green and the floor was, of course, made of dark oak. There were paintings and photos everywhere. Jasper and Wendy had even taken one of Annie's peice of work and put it on the wall. It was a wolf painting.

Annie enjoyed art but didn;t like it when it was put on display. She looked away and ate her toast quickly and gulped down the coffee. She heard Bert and Rein in the kitchen fighting over wheter to have toast or eggs for breakfast.

She plopped her new phone into her pocket and got up bring her mug into the kitchen to put into the dishwasher."Morning Berthole and Reindeer." She grunted with annoyance, they had made a mess and she wasn;t staying around long and be made clean it.

"Morning fucknugget!" Reiner voiced loudly, proud of his horrid comeback. Even Bert looked at him with unamused eyes. "Reiner..that wasn;t you best comeback ev-" Bert was cut-off by Reiners anger "Shut it Berthole!" He laughed as Annie left the room. She headed back upstairs tog et her coat and schoolbag. Jasper and Wendy were already up and ready to leave for work soon.

The short blonde gave them of acknowledgement of the phone and that she did indeed get it. They risked alot leaving it on the table in full veiw for Reindeer and Berthole to get it. Althought Bert was a 'good guy' he would gladly have a new phone.

Annie grabbed her bag and coat from her room and headed down the stairs with both of them on her. "I'm off then" She announced to the boys her just simply ignored her. It seemed they were making pancakes. She had an hour and a half to get to school now.

Stepping outside of the door Annie took a deep breath and headed off in the direction of the school. She wondered what horror would await her there.


	2. Chapter 2

So the first chapter has so many mistakes in it that its barely readable. I'm sorry about that, I was excited to get it uploaded and didn't stop and think and re-read it to make sure all the mistakes were taken care of. This chapter hopefully will be a bit better. Also I'll space out the paragraphs better too on this one. Although the first chapter was easy to read on a phone I personally found it difficult to read on the computer.

Well here it goes Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: New People

Popping her earphones in, the short blonde made her way through the garden to the front gate. Wendy and Jasper had offered to give her a lift since the two boys get a lift from their friends. But Annie just wanted to be alone for a change. Ever since she got here she has had very little time to herself.

As the music began to play the short blonde turned around and closed the gate before making her way towards the school. She already knew the way to the school. She was given directions by her foster-parents and had looked it up on google-maps. Pulling up her hood and pushing her hands into her pockets Annie trudged her way down the road to school. It was only twenty minutes away from the house and a long walk like that each day wasn't going to kill her.

The ground was littered with leave's, It was late October and in another few days it would be November. Annie hated October for one reason, Hallowe'en, it was her least favourite time of year. She hated the fireworks and trick or treaters. There wasn;t one thing she liked about it. Even as a young child she dispised it.

Looking back down at the various colours of leave's Annie began putting them into pictures. Her artistic mind would take her above the clouds quite alot of them time. Actually if there was anything about October she DID infact like were the leave's, the old weather and the fog in the morning.

She enjoyed nature, she wasn;t a tree-hugger but enjoyed it never-the-less. It did annoy her when people abused it but that was human nature. She continue down the road, as she did she kicked a rock along with her out of pure boredom.

Looking up Annie realised where she was. She had finally reached hell in disguise. The short blonde looked around nervously to see if there were any people outside. There was a few small groups loudly talking and laughing but that was about it. Hesitatly she stepped in through the school gates and began to walk towards the front enterance.

When she reached the front of the school and went to open the door it was locked. 'So thats why theres so many bags around...' She thought to herself with annoyance. The school would be open by half eight. It was going to be a long ten minute wait...

Annie sighed and looked towards the gate she came through. Hordes of people were beginning to come and students who could drive legally were starting to arrive and park up. The short blonde figgeting in her little spot. She was right beside the door and it seemed everyone was on their way towards it. Some other students went over to another door at the other side of the yard but when it was discovered it was locked they turned around and made their way towards the door Annie stood by.

'Way too many people!' She inwardly paniced and grabbed her bag. She made her way down the ramp and bumpedoff soemthing or someone.

"Woah hey!" A male voice spoke. Annie looked up at a taller figure. He had brown hair and emerald like eyes. She frowned at him before continueing on. "Hey! Arn;t you gonna say sorry!" He shouted after her. She really just wanted to turn around and hit him now.

"Eren leave her alone, she didn;t mean it obviously." A female voice this time. So the boys name was Eren, She stopped and stood near the corner of the building as the pair glared at her. She could feel their eyes peircing through her soul. They didn't even know her and already judged.

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed trying to block out everyone around her. She had her headphones on full blast. It hurt her ears actually. Opening her crystal-like eyes the short blonde looked over at the pair again, there was a third person to their party now. This third person was a tall blond boy, nearly the same height as this Eren person.

He looked over to her and their eyes locked, His eyes were a deep ocean blue, they sparkled with interest. Annie held a bored expression and looked away. She turned down her music and leaned up against the wall, Her hands were placed back in her pockets now but her hood was down.

The music was low enough to hear footsteps come closer to her. Looking up she saw the blond b oy approaching her. Shuffling a little with nervousness she stood up-right and gave him a cold hard glare. It didn;t seem to bother the boy.

"Hey um, Sorry about Eren he over-reacts. I'm Armin, Armin Arlert. I'm guessing youre new here?" He asked. The tall blond was only a few feet away now. It made her uneasy.

"Um yeah sure whatever." She answered in a mumble. She looked back down to the ground again. The boy made his way towards the wall and leaned up against it beside her. "So whats your name?" He asked softly looking to the girl with questioning eyes. Was he going to bother her all day? "Does it matter?" She asked coldy looking up to the boy with an intense stare.

She was annoyed now and wanted him to leave her alone. "Well um, It would be nice to know your name, I've never seen you around school before. You're new right?" He asked the question twice now. Annie frowned and simply ignored him now and looked away into the parking lot. To her horror the boys were approaching her. 'Fucking brilliant...' She thought to herself and frowned.

"Yo! Arlert, making friends with the new girl I see!" Reiner teased. Armin looked to the taller more masculine boy with confusion. "Um, I don't know?" He looked down at the small blond about to ask again but was inturupted by Reiners rudness.

"Her names Annie Lion-somthing. She's hanging with my and Bert for a while now." He voiced loudly. Armin looked to the girl, she was staring at Reiner as if she were about to kill him on the spot. He admired her features though for the few seconds he could see her face fully. She had gorgeous crystal like eyes, they were almost like diamonds. A very light shade of blond hair, it was almost like snow, tied up into a sloppy bun. It brought out her features better. She had an unusually large nose but it suited her never-the-less.

He looked away with a small smile on his face and spoke, he didn;t look to her but continued to talk anyway. "Well, Annie, I hope to see you again sooner or later. Maybe we're in the same classes?" He said happily. "If you need any help getting around I'd be-" Cut off he looked back down at the girl who stared at him in a full on annoyed glare, it made him flinch a little.

"I do not need some pip-squeaks help. Now leave me alone." She hissed angerly getting up from the wall and walking off towards the door which was finally open. She entered the school and made her way to the office which thankfully was right beside the school door.

Armin watched her leave and sighed. He got up from leaning on the wall and joined his two friends Mikasa and Eren. "Well, how'd it go Armin?" Eren asked as if he saw or heard nothing. "She's...tense. But it didn;t help that Reiner and Bert gave away her name without permission." He said frowning at the two infront of them. "How does Reiner and Bert know her?" He asked with confusion now. Eren didn;t know they had a sister.

"Maybe she's being foster-cared? Like Reiner?" He answered with a question. As they entered the school her looked towards the petite blond who impatiently waited outside the school office. "Wait! Reiners being foster-cared?" Eren voiced out loudly, Even Mikasa rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Eren, you're a little slow arn;t you?" She teased. Mikasa was a tall girl, she held a stoic face quite alot but was very kind. She had black silky hair and pale skin. She was a strong person, although she looked weak she could beat the crap out of anybody in the school. But Annie looked liek somebody who could do that too.

Armin wanted to befriend the new girl, but she seemed to block everyone out. Maybe he could be the one to open her along with his friends...if they want to.

Annie sighed and leaned up against the office door and watched the hordes of people walk by to get to their lockers. 'This school has alot of people...' she thought to herself in dismay. 'I'll survive... Hopefully.' Annie looked around the place. The air was musty like an old school and there was a case of trophies near the door and pictures or foot-ball teams and other stuff.

None of it interested her. All she wanted was to get her time-table and map and get on with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for all the support you've given! It's really heart warming. To be honest I wasn't sure if I should've continued this but due to the amount of support given I decided to give ye a third chapter. I hope ye enjoy! Also I apoligise about the spacing of paragraphs. It doesn't seem to work out well.

Chapter 3: What are friends?

After receiving her timetable and map, Annie began to walk around the school to locate her first class. She still had a good fifteen to twenty minutes before class started so she took her time going through the corridors. Suprisingly the corridors were pretty deserted. There were different halls for different lockers. Each hall held the lockers for each year. She was now a third year now.

Looking down at her timetable and back up at a blue coloured door, Annie sighed. She had found her first room. Maths, a double session. Entering the room she inhaled the air through her mouth, the air tasted of chemicals of some sort. The place was a science room aswell as a math room. There were posters all over the walls about science and maths. There was a skelliton at the back of the room with a labcoat and fake glasses on. The walls were a creamy white colour, almost like her hair, and the desks were big and bulky coloured in a thick, glossy paint that felt sticky to the touch. There were two sinks per table. Each table could hold up for four students. a

Looking around, Annie noticed school bags scattered here and there. Obviously people have already been here and claimed their seats. Walking slowly to the back of the room where there was a massive window taking up most of the wall was, she set her bag down in the corner seat at the back of the room.

Taking out a copy from her bag and a black pen, Annie began to draw. Her mind took over, letting her emotions go through her finger into the pen and onto the paper, her hand glided gracefully along the paper. All her concentration was on the picture now. There were smooth curves showing calmness and then jagged edges and sharp turns showing how nervous she was about being here.

Being so engulfed, Annie didn't notice people entering the room untill a chair squeaked loudly beside her. Looking up she instantly recognised the person.

"Hey, Annie, right?" The tall boy asked, he had emerald like eyes which were quite interesting to her and dusty brown locks. Another person was with him, a girl to be exact, She was also taller than her. This girl had inky pools in here eyes were also quite facinating to her and pure silky black hair. Being an artist it was hard to ignore such mythical colours in each of their eyes. Then turning around to another boy whom she also recognised, he was the boy who she wanted to kick earlier. Armin Alert or something along those lines.

"What?" She snapped turning back to her art to sign it and put it away. "Oh um, we just wanted to introduce ourselves, Armin told us you were new." The brown haired boy answered, he seemed taken back by her rudeness. The taller girl also seemed this way but was more pissed off for some reason.

"Well I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger. And this is Mikasa Ackerman." He said pointing to the girl and giving Annie the most stupid smile ever. "What do you want?" The blonde asked, quite annoyed now that they interupted her in her zone. Looking to the boy with peircing blue orbs he seemed a little nervous now.

"So, Annie, you're an artist huh?" Annie turned her head to the blond boy from earlier who seemed to be engulfed in her work, taking in every detail he could. The picture wasn't of anything really, just a bird in chains, but he seemed to be able to read every curved and jagged line she had made on the piece. "You're really good." He said smiling, still taking in every detail as if he were evaluating her work.

Feeling a little nervous now she closed the copy and pulled it in under her elbow. "I'll ask again..what do you want?" Now she was pissed off. All she wanted was to be alone. "Oh yeah sorry! I was wondering if you'd like to come to lunch with us?" The blond asked politely. Shaking is head quickly he rephrased what he said. "I meant, only if you want..." He was nervous now.

Eren and Mikasa gave each other a look of doubt that the small blonde would come along so they both grabs their books and made the excuse of needing to study.

Armin internally sighed and looked to the girl with begging eyes, it was a silent plea. He knew she was new and probably wanted to be alone but he wanted to be her friend. She was...mysterious. She was like a puzzle he wanted to finish but couldn't find the last few peices, her art also had meaning. Although some may see a bird in chains, but he saw that every line that she drew meant something. But what?

"Look, we'll be out by the front of the school if you wanna join us, okay?" He said softly with a smile before getting up off the chair and making his way over to Eren and Mikasa. Annie sighed with relief and opened her copy to examine her work. Why was he so interested in it? She would never know. Closing it again and plopping it in her bag, she took out her maths books and other math things.

"Armin, is she gonna go to lunch with us?" Mikasa asked as if she was hoping the girl said no. Armin shrugged and took a seat beside Eren who was quickly copying Mikasa's homework. "Not sure. But I told her if she wantsto join she can meet us out front." He said taking out his copies and books for the subject.

After maths was over and done with, Annie made her way out of the science/maths room, she headed to her art room. After art would be lunch. She knew Armin and his annoying friends would be waiting, but she wasn't going to go with them. She had already found a tree on the school premises to sit by and just draw.

She was confused though, why did they invite her to lunch, or why did he since the other two, after a while of talking to her, seemed to not want her to come. That was good for her, two less people to get off her back. One annoying blond with deep blue eyes to go. Then she'd have to beat up Reiner for giving away her name without permission.

Entering the art room she was greeted by the teacher. She was a blond like herself, except it was more a ginger blond and they both were about the same height. Petra was her name, she didn't like formality so it was first name basis. Annie took her seat and did the simple drawings of circles and lines to show how to do joints. Annie already knew about this but went along with it anyway.

The art class wasn't productive. It was all basic stuff that she already knew. It was now lunchtime and everyone was escaping the school.

Armin sighed and leaned up against the wall waiting for Eren, Mikasa and hopefully Annie too. Mesing around with the few coins he had in give hand to buy some sweets or something for lunch, the boy took in his surroundings. The leave's that had fallen from the trees were soggy beneath his foot due to the rain earlier and all the threes were naked.

Seeing the brunete and oriental approach him Armin sighed and knew they wouldn't wait around. Pushing himself off the wall he joined his friends and they didn't question why they had not waited. Its as if they all knew inside she wasn't coming.

Annie frowned and crossed her arms with annoyance. They said they'd be here? But they weren't. She felt a bit betrayed but she didn't give a clear answer earlier. To be completley honest with herself, she didn't even know why she was here. Turning on her heel she made her way to the tree she had choosen to chill with today and sat down on the small wooden bench beside it.

After a while she leaned back against the tree, unable to focus on the drawing for some reason. Jumping at the sudden hand on her shoulder, Annie turned and grabbed the hand defensivley but stopped when she was met by suprised blue eyes. They were so close, she could see millions of different shards of blue running through his eyes.

He was a little shocked at her reaction but even more so when her crystal like eyes softened and gazed into his taking in every detail. Blinking a little he spoke up feeling a bit embarresed and awkward. "Um, H-Hey Annie." He stuttered, his hand was begining to feel numb from her grasp. "C-could you let go? It's staring to h-hurt.." He muttered softly. He quickly let go and turned around taking a sigh.

"Sorry" She muttered, almost inaudible. But the little shit heard it and lit up. "Oh its okay. I just saw you here alone and though I'd come over and see if you'd like to join us for the last half hour of lunch." He offered with the goofiest smile ever. But all Annie did was shake her head and look down at the scribbles on her copy.

"Oh...um okay then." He said a little upset now but smiled anyway and left something beside her on the chair before jogging off to join his friends after saying goodbye and giving a wave. She looked down and internally sighed. There was a small sweet and a note. Taking up the note to read it, her brows furrowed together at what was on the note. There was three numbers. One from each of the trio.

She would've ripped it, but instead put it in her pocket and packed up everything, including the little sweet, into her bag and made her way inside. She was confused. They were the only people in the whole school who seemed to like her. Were they what people call friends? Frowning at the words and rubbing her left arm with a squint, she continued her way to the lockers.

K so its like...nearly 1pm in da mornin. I think Imma sleep now. Also thanks Tentsubasa for the advice on changing the catageory that this goes in...took me a while to figure it out haha.

Again thanks for the positive reviews. I knew its slow as hell right now, i'm trying D:

3 Byez for a whilez


	4. Chapter 4

K so I woke up this morning and got in the mood to write more :D

Chapter 4: Acceptance

As the final bell rang, Annie made her way out of the school. Her first day was...productive. She made friendsor something. She sighed and made her way out of the gate. She had her headphones in to block out everybody around her. Taking the familiar road home. The wet leave's made squishy noises on the way home, she could hear it everytime a song was to change. It was suprisingly sunny right now with the odd cloud here and there even though it rained earlier.

Hearing the beep of a horn from a car, Annie turned her head in wonder to see who it was beeping and to whom to were beeping to. She litterally growled and gritted her teeth together, turning back around and picking up the speed. Another car horn. The car slowed beside her and the shithead poked his head out.

"Hey, Fucknugget! Want a lift?" He asked teasingly. She was NOT getting into that smelly car with Reiners smelly friends. She just kept walking whilst the car slowly crawled beside her. Eventually they got the hit and sped off causing a puddle of water to spray everywhere and wet her jeans.

Cursing loudly at them and giving the bird to the speeding car, Annie continued her way home in silence. It was a nice walk but now she was wet and annoyed.

Reaching home, she unlocked the door and entered the house. Placing her keys and coat on the hanger beside the door. Annie made her way up the spiral staircase and into her room. Removing her wet jeans and putting on a black trackpants, she left her room and threw the jeans into the laundry basket in the hall and contiued her way to the bathroom to wash up.

After cleaning her face she made her way to her room to start the homework assigned to her. It was only a small amount but Annie still dispised it.

Taking the note from her pocket, she sighed. Grabbing her phone from the desk and sitting on the bed Annie popped in the numbers and texted the blue eyed blondy.

Hey She typed in and fell back on her bed. She started up at the white ceiling waiting. A loud ding and a buzzing sound soon followed.

Hi there? Who's this? She sighed and typed back.

Its Annie, Annie Leonhardt.

Oh! Sorry I didn't recognise the number! Of course he shouldn't know, unless Reiner would give that away too...

You don't even have my number so how would you know.

I suppose you're right. So WUA? Annie didn't understand Text-talk much and felt stupid asking what it meant, but he was her FRIEND?

Wua? What does that mean?

Oh it means "What you at" She nearly felt like punching herself, it was an easy thing she would've figured out eventually...

Oh um...I'm texting you? How about you?

Oh, well I'm doing homework. And texting. He replied

Annie frowned. This guy, she had noticed, was a goody two-shoes. He always had his work done before it was even due. Annie looked over to her desk and decided she should start her work too.

I suppose I should start my work too. She replied dumbly and trudged over to her desk switching on her laptop and putting down her phone by its side. She reached for her bag which was beside the desk and removed the books and copies she needed for work.

Oh okay! You do that. Btw do you want to go to lunch tomorrow?

Annie then had a brainfart. They abandoned her today. She picked up and angerly typed back a response, she was annoyed now.

Well, you did all abandon me today so no. I went to the front gate and waited but you either left or never showed. Or it was some kinda sick joke. So no.

She put her phone down and ignored the replies that came following after and did her homework. After about ten replies her phone stopped vibrating. She sighed and picked it up to see the texts.

I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I thought you weren't going to come. But I mean it this time.

Annie?

Annie r u there?

Annie I'm sorry!

R u there?

She stopped reading the remaing texts and typed back in a reply. She felt a little weak doing this but did it. She liked this buy, he was genuine.

Fine. I'll come.

GREAT! I'm glad you can! He answered. And she smiled but quickly deflected the smile and rubbed her left arm again, it was itchy and annoying her now but she ignored it and contiued her work.

The next day she waited outside at the front gate for the group. It was finally lunch time and the subjects today were the same as yesterday. She took her phone out of her pocket and texted Armin to see where he was.

Where r u and the shitheads?

She texted him enough last night to be comfertable talking to him and using this "text-talk" stuff. "I'm here with the shitheads." He voiced loudly as he jogged to the girl with a goofy smile planted on his face. She didn't smile but she felt a fuzzy feeling on the inside, she was confused by it but decided to ignore it and walked by his sides to the other two.

"Hey Annie! Glad to see you came, Armin wouldn't stop talking about you!" Eren teased giving Armin a punch into the arm, He was blushing like crazy now for some odd reason and scratching the back of his head. She gave him a confused look. "Eh well yeah, so um we're going to Topaz for lunch. Its a garage down the road" He said as the four left the school grounds.

Lunch was more fun that she had expected, she smiled and laughed along with the three, even Mikasa showed emotion. Yesterday Eren and Mikasa didn't want anything to do with her, and now they accepted her. They even seemed to rename their group of friends to the "Four Muskateers"

She felt warm inside, they had bought energy drinks and sweets and were hyped up and Annie simply could not stop smiling. It was the most fun she'd had since the accident.

"Annie that ring there is really cool!" Armin pointed out once the group had calmed down from singing random songs from Eren's playlist.

"Oh um, thanks?" She smiled, the blonde could feel warmth in her cheeks. That was weird. But she continued to speak. "I got it from my mother" She said amiring the ring again, she hadn't taken it off since yesterday.

"I think it suits you. Oh um, by the way, me and those things there are going to town saturday, wanna come?" He asked beaming with hope, his deep ocean blue eyes were filled with hope and friendliness. Annie never experianced such friendliness since the accident.

"Um...sure why not." She answered giving him a smile which made him more confident.

For the next few days she went with them to lunch and grew closer to all three of them, even Mikasa grew to like Annie. Wendy and Jasper were thrilled to hear she had new friends and even supported the idea that they could come over for a night or two in the future, Annie liked the idea. She's finally accepted these people, there was a chance her old life would go...maybe.

She rubbed her left arm again and winced. No, it would always be there in some way, but she must hide it in order to be able to live happy now.

WOO! Now I know they all seem pretty OOC, but why not? Anywho, its a double update. Enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm on a writing rampage. I seem to be updating way too fast. I hope ye enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5: New Knowledge.

It was finally saturday, she had woken up at eight in the morning. She's been in this town for a week now and had grown to love this small little town. Trudging off into the bathroom to shower before going to town to meet her friends, Annie thought to herself deeply. Why did he invite her? He had only known her for a day when he asked, he was calm about it too, Eren and Mikasa also seemed excited about the idea.

After washing her hair, drying it and tying it up into a bun, Annie made her way back into her room. She removed the over-sized t-shirt and replaced it with a better fitting one, a dark blue hoodie and a pair of grey jeans.

After putting on her shoes she made her way to her desk and checked the homework situation. Everything was up to date. Annie and the trio would skype each night and do homework together. Closing back over the copy she grabbed her art bag and placed it on the bed. She popped in a copy, two pencils, a pen and a rubber. She may be waiting a while down in town for the trio since Eren and Mikasa live outside of town.

It was another week until the mid-term break, then it would be Hallowe'en. She hated it, she wanted to just sleep and wake up on the first of November when everything would be over. But something told her on the inside that the trio had plans and were intending on inviting her, and she would accept if this were the case.

Exiting the room with the sack like bag attached to her back, the short blonde made her way down the oak staircase and into the kitchen to grab a coffee from "Bob" and a few cereal bars. The group were meeting up at ten, which was going to be in about another 45 minutes. She made sure to use a coffee cup on the go kind of thing so she could drink the coffee on the way to town.

Grabbing her keys off the hanger and her phone from the press beside the door, Annie escaped the house and jogged into town. Town was only ten minutes away from her house at the least, but a good jog was needed right now. The air was bitterly cold, it stung her face but it felt good. Breathing in the freezing air was painful though, but the blonde kept jogging.

Sitting on a bench just outside of the resturuant the trio were supposed to meet up outside of, Annie watched a group of pigeon and crows fight over a bag of chips. She sighed and sat back in the bench but quickly jumped up again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You really need to stop doing that!" She scolded with a frown, but her gaze was soft.

"Sorry!" The taller blond laughed as he sat down beside the short girl. "Eren and Mikasa should be here soon." He said and lifted up a small bag which was steaming. "I got some chips, want some?" He asked kindly opening the bag to take one out.

Annie looked to the boy and nodded taking the offer. She watched as the crows and pigeons wait for something to fall out of their bag.

"So, Armin, where are we going today?" She asked looking up to the boy, his eyes looked back at hers.

"I honestly have no idea, we'll most likely just be walking around town" He answered truthfully with a shrug, he turned his gaze back to the birds. Then there was a buzzing noise and a ding. "Here hold these a second" He said passing the chips to the girl and taking out his phone. He unlocked it and read the text or whatever the ding was for. His expression dropped and he frowned plopping the phone back into his pocket. He sat back and sighed.

"Eren and Mikasa can't make it, his car broke down. And they live twenty minutes outside of town..." He sighed looking to Annie who looked a little dissapointed, was she actually looking forward to spending the day with the three? He raised his brows and smiled. "Its okay though, we could spend the day together?" He offered still smiling but had a small blush in his face.

Annie was confused by this, but she felt her own face heat up. Must be the cold or something, she just simply nodded. She got up and handed the chips back to Armin and headed off after him. They had small talk about school and Armin told her some of the history of this small town, although it looked like she wasn't listening, she was actually taking in every detail, And when he would stop she'd just tell him to continue and he'd beam a big goofy smile and continue his ranting.

"Where are we?" She asked looking up at the treeline. She hadn't noticed where they were going but the place was beautiful. The tree's were half bare, leaves scattered the ground and the fog made the forest look almost unreal. She could hear the chirping of many species of birds including Mockingjays who had a distinctive chirp. The air was fresh and calm here, it wasn't smoggy. The town wasn't that smoggy either but this place had the freshest air she had ever tasted.

"Oh its a forest, me and the guys used to come here when we were kids but we never really do anymore. I thought you'd like it though, I heard artists like things like this." He added smiling down at the girl, her eyes were full of wonder as they carefully scanned the area taking in every detail. "Well, I'll bring you to the big oak then, I bet you'll like it." He said and began to slowly walk forward.

Annie nodded and held the strap of her bag tight as she followed the boy. If he weren't here she would already be up in one of the trees drawing everything she saw. She followed the boy along the leaf littered path as they chatting quietly to one another. He told her about the different birds they might spot here. Then he quickly pulled her down beside a boulder.

"Hey what are-" She was muffled when he covered her mouth with his hand and shushed her. After she calmed down he pointed towards a small opening where a tiny meadow was. There was a pair of deer there. He uncovered her mouth and Annie quickly dropped her bag quietly and took out her tiny sketch book and a pencil. "Sorry I have to get this." She said in a shushed tone.

The pair sat behind the rock watching the deer carefully, well more like Annie was watching the deer, Armin stared at her and her drawing more than the deer. She was concentrating so hard on the deer it was adorable to him, he shook his head and blushed at the thought and glanced back at the deer. They were moving more and more away.

"They're pretty cool, especially with the fog, huh?" He said in a hushed voice, it sounded a bit husky though and she looked up at him for the first time since the sighting of the deer, she blinked with confused eyes and nodded, there was pink tingling in her cheeks again, What is this feeling? she asked herself, the girl turned to the deer again, there were nearly out of sight due to the fog.

"Come on lets go." She said putting the pencil and copy in her bag again and getting up.

Once they reached the tree they both climbed it and sat on a thick branch. The two watched the world below them as birds braved to land on the ground again and peck away at the ground for insects and seeds of some sort. Armin pointed out each type of bird. They even did a mockingjay call and listened to their responses. The fog though made the forest mythical though, she loved it here.

"Thanks, Armin." She sighed happily, he back was on Armin's side as she relaxed, he was sitting upright and enjoying the fact that she was leaning on him, it made his heart hammer against his chest. She looked up to his with bright crystal eyes, he blushed slightly but then was confused.

"Thanks for what?" He asked with a small frown, he wasn't sure why she was saying thanks.

"Thanks for bringing me out here and not giving up on me on Monday. I know I was a little harsh at first but you're a nice guy" She answered looking down at her drawing and continuing to draw a mockingjay bird.

"Oh! Well, even if you didn't warm up to us straight away I would've still bothered you" He said as he poked her side causing the girl to jump a little. She blushed deeply now, the feeling of the blush was nice. She didn't understand it but the warm feeling in her cheeks, the pit in her stomach and the racing of her heart was something she never got before, but although its been happening quite a bit over the week, everytime the feeling is different, she never got used to it and actually liked it.

It was now late, six o'clock. The fog was still there but it was dark. The pair of blonds had already left their haven and were on the way into town, passing by some houses and little shops as they went on their way.

"It was nice spending time with you, Annie." Armin spoke up when they reached the little resteruant they met at earlier that day. "We should, um, do it again some time?" He said a little nervously. Annie just nodded feeling the feelingagain.

"It was nice spending time with you too, Arlert" She said with a small smile. The short blond waved her hand and made her way back home the way she had came.

"Hey Armin!" Called a voice from the phone, Armin winced a little at the loudness and answered back with an awkward laugh.

"Hey Eren, How are ya?" He asked as he walked back to his house.

"Oh fine, so did you spend the day with Annie, Huh?" He said with a menacing tone, its as if he planned it.

"Oh yeah, I did. We went to the big oak in the forest. We saw some deer too and stuff." He answered, he remembered how confused she looked when he pinned her to the boulder and shushed her pointing to the deer in the meadow and how her mind switched from being talkitive to silent and concentrated on something. He couldn't stop thinking about how her peircing blue orbs were so engulfed by the scene. It was as if she never saw a deer before.

"Well, I got the car fixed! We can chill tomorrow at my place. AKA I need help with the dammed horses again." Eren laughed. Armin sighed and just replied with an okay and I'll seeya at 10.

"Hey um, Maybe we can invite Annie?" He said quietly hoping the boy on the other side of the line didn't understand.

"I knew you'd ask. Sure she can come." He answer, Armin heard Eren's mother shouting at the boy and decided to say bye and hang up.

"Woo! Mikasa my plan worked! Armin spent the day with Annie in the forest! I knew the broken car trick would work haha!" He shouted as he entered the horse stables. Mikasa gave the boy a frown but smiled anyway.

"Eren, we don't even know if he likes her." Mikasa voiced her opinion and Eren frowned.

"Its a boys thing, Mikasa, I Know he likes the girl." He said as he grabbed a shovel to start work.

Woot, Chapter 5, I hope ye like eh, I thought it would be fun to have Eren play a trick on Armin to get the two blondeys to spend a day ALONE together. So ye there we goes.


	6. Chapter 6

So, more updates. I am too addicted to story writing huehuehue. I have no school tomorrow so I had the time to do this shiz. And maybe I might get more time for another chapter. The last chapter's title was a bit strange though. By new knowledge I meant it by Armin and Annie being closer friends and Armin teaching Annie new things and whatnot. I thought I'd explain that just incase somebody would get confused.

Also, warning for some. This chapter does contain traces of self-abuse and other things like that. If you do not wish to read this chapter PM me and I can give you a summary of what happened without the self abuse part so you can read on without getting confused, only if you wish.

Chapter 6: Memories

After returning home, Annie sat down at the dinner table with the rest of the household. She ate in silence, not really wanting to speak, she was tired. Last week the household had had dinner together over the weekend, Annie was left alone last week but this week Jasper and Wendy insisted that she sat at the table to eat.

It was a weekly thing, since the Hoover's work late during the week and only have weekends off to spend with the rest of the household, weekends were kinda like a news thing. They talked about their week and what they did and their accomplishments. Annie just sat there picking at the peas on her plate, she wasn't all hungry and wished she could've stayed in the forest with Armin a bit longer, but it was getting colder and darked so they had no choice but to leave.

"So, Annie, spend the day with Arlert huh?" Reiner boomed loudly, he sat opisite to her, and if the Hoover's weren't here this boy would be sterile.

"..." Annie continued her silence and Bertholdt tried to shut the booming blond up. "Awh, com'on, Annie!, we're your new brothers, we gotta know whats going on with you and the nerd" Reiner pointed out thinking he was being clever, Annie didn;t see the boy as an older brother, but he definately acted like one around her and Bert. It was...annoying.

"Reiner, shut it now" Jasper demanded giving the boy a glare and turning to Annie. "Look deary, if you ever want to talk to us about anything happening with other people and/or school, we're here for you" He added giving the girl a smile. She nodded and continued to pick at her peas before placing her fork carefully down and rubbing her left arm.

She remember how she was told that before by different people, in a different household. She sighed and stared down at the table as the two boys cleaned up and the Hoover's made their way to the living room.

Annie got up and made her way upstairs, she sat down on the bed and flailed her arms and legs out lazily and sighed deeply, her sigh was a happy sigh though. She was tired and she had spent a fun day with Armin. But the itchiness in her arm was not helping her keep this high happy mood up. Rubbing her arm again she frowned and went over to lock the door.

Sitting back down on her bed she lifted her sleeve and scratched her arm, the reason for the soreness and itchiness was due to fresh scars that had developed there a few days before she moved to the Hoovers house, and everytime she was reminded of something it would hurt. Of course because of the fact that these marks were only healing and there was scabs on then, when she scratched the scabs broke leeting off tiny trickles of blood. Atleast the itchiness stopped.

Wiping away the blood with a tissue and throwing it into the trash can, Annie looked back to her arm. It was all red from both the blood at the scratching, the pain was there but numb, it made her feel good. She knew it was a bad thing to do but the numbness of the pain kept the memories away. Although today was a good day the high she was feeling needed to stay high. And the numbness in her arm insured that, or atleast for now.

As the dawn of a Sunday morning blinded her, Annie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She must've fallen asleep without preparing for it because she was on her computer desk chair now, still in day time clothes and he arm fully expose. It had began to scab over again but the urge to scratch it was still there.

No, she must stop this stupidity and let it heal. Because if it heals maybe the memories will subside too. But for some reason she didn't believe this would happen. Picking up her phone and looking at the time she groaned and leaned back in the chair. It was only 8:30 on a Sunday morning.

After getting up and changing her hoodie to a light greenish blueish colour, Annie trotted down the spiral staircase and paced quickly into the kitchen to get breakfast. Instead of toast and coffee she went for Cheerios instead. Lifting her phone once more a text just happened to come at the same time. It was from Armin, why was he up so early?

Hey, Annie! I'm going to Eren and Mikasa's place. I was wondering if you'd like to come. I'll be leaving in about an hour.

After reading the text, Annie replied by giving him her address to the house she was living in and quickly ate her food.

"Well somebodies in a hurry" Said a female voice from the hallway as Annie put away the bowl away into the dishwasher and was heading for the front door. "Where are you going so early in the morning?" Wendy asked as she watched Annie walk by her.

"I'm meeting a friend in a few minutes" She answered, she also offered Wendy to meet her friend to prove she won't be running off somewhere she shouldn't be, because one look on Armin's face and you'd know he was a goody two-shoes.

"Be back by half seven okay?" Wendy answered and walked into the kitchen for her breakfast. Annie pulled on her jacket and stepped out the door which was already unlocked since Wendy most likely was already outside getting the newspaper or mail. She went to the front of the garden and sat on the wall. She texted the boy then.

I'm ready. When will you be here?

The reply came when a small sloppy old rust pile pulled up beside the house. She rolled her eyes at the embarressed blond on the inside of the car and hopped in.

"Good lookin' car" She teased as she struggled to put on the dodgy seat-belt.

"Yeah well, atleast this thing can still move" He retorted with a laugh and began to drive again once her belt was in.

On the road was quite nice, it wasn't raining but it was a bit damp, there were clouds in the sky and it was a tiny bit foggy outside. They had a bit of small talk on the car but then things got a little too personal.

"So, where were you from before moving here?" He asked, although it was an innocent enough question it made Annie a little uncomfortable. She rubbed her arm again and frowned answering his question in a hushed tone.

"Ireland" She looked out the window at the sky and inwardly smiled, the weather here and in Ireland were nearly the same.

"Ireland huh? Thats cool, I always wanted to visit there, your name isn't irish though?" He stated a fact but with a question. She glared at him from the corner of her eye and then back out the window.

"My mother was german or something, not sure" She answered, this time more bluntly like the first day of school. She was starting to regret coming with him today.

"Oh, hmm" He seemed to have gotten the hint. He looked down at the short blonde and raied his eyebrows a little, he was confused and a bit concerned about why she constantly rubbed her arm so much. "Um..Annie why are you rubbing your arm so much?" He asked quietly. "Are you cold?"

Annie looked up at him and shook her head, her eyes were distant now. "Just stop asking questions and keep talking about yourself please" She said with a blunt tone once again. She stared out the window at a small farm which the blond was pulling into, she saw the horses and Eren with them along with Mikasa. She sighed and waited for the car to stop so she could get out.

Short and sweet with a cherry on top. Anywho, sorry for it being shorter than usual and stuff but...eh.

Thought it would be nice to upload this chapter anyway. Its 4am now guys. Imma sleep noaw. Baii!

(ItWasFourInTheMorningButItNeverUploadedRightYesterdaySoEh)


	7. Chapter 7

I know there was no need for the Authors Note chapter. But I'm that kinda person, I like to give people information on why I might or will be silent. It's a bad trait, my bad. Anyway I got a lil' time to do this. So anyway, lets get on with it shall we?

Chapter 7: Opened eyes

The time she spent at the Jaeger's farm was...interesting. They mostly did chores. But afterwards Armin read a story. The story was interesting. The book was called "Wonder" from a male authors whos name she did not remember. It was about a deformed boy trying to get through school. The story was good, she enjoyed good books and this one made her charts of good books. Armin even offered that she should take it to read before she got out of the car to go in home when he dropped her off.

But she insisted she'd prefer listening to him reading, which for some reason made his face flush red and her cheeks heat up. This feeling she enjoyed, it confused her but enjoyed it. It was 6:30. She had half a hour before dinner at seven, so she took this small bit of time to go upstairs and change into fresh clothes since she stunk of manure and farm smells.

She ran up the stairs after greeting the Hoover's. Bertoldt and Reiner were out so she got no abuse from them this time about why she was with Armin again. Getting into her room she sighed out happily. She had a fun day dispite the work involved. Mikasa and herself had chatted girls talk, something Annie hadn't done in a while. She'd grown to like Mikasa, she was pushy sometimes, but none-the-less a great friend.

She yawned after changing into an oversized hoodie and trackpants. She sat down at her computer desk and looked down at a copy, reaching her left hand out to get the copy to check, again, if her work was completely done. Then had a heart-attack, literally.

Annie grabbed her hand and frantically looked around her room, panicing and throwing everything her hands came in contact with. Her ring was gone. She half ran to her beside locker, opening it forcefully and taking out a small ring case, fumbling it open she nearly dropped and cried. The ring was gone, it was gone, where though she didn;t know. It could be at the farm, but she literally walked all over the farm so finding it there would be next to impossible.

Slamming the ring box on her beside locker, Annie flopped on her bed and curled into a ball, holding her knees to her chest and placing her forehead on them so her face was concealed, the blonde girl let out sobs of both sadness and anger. Anger towards herself and sadness because the ring was the last thing she had of her mother before the accident.

Dinner thankfully was postponed to half eight, Wendy had come up to Annie room at eight to see if she was alright. Bertoldt and Reiner were home and were argueing and shouting in their room over some stupid game. Wendy had thought it was upsetting Annie but when Annie explained that she was 100% perfectly fine Wendy dropped the subject and left her be.

Looking out her window, Annie sighed and sniffled once more. She gave up, she felt empty. That ring was all that was left of her mother, the only memory she had, the only thing she could look at and remember her mothers sweet face, her crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair, her sweet voice and pink cheeks, her large nose. Thinking about this only made Annie feel more numb inside. It wasn't a feeling she had let in for a while now, except on her arm.

She had already ruined her arm by scratching it to death, it was so badly scratched that the old scars became twice the size, but luckily had scabbed over before Wendy came in that evening.

After not eating much for dinner, Annie went and showered. She needed the hot water on her skin, to breathe in the steam and to get rid of the stinky farm smells. She trudged out of the bathroom, into the hall and entered her room. Locking the door, Annie put on the oversized hoodie again and put on a pair of sleeping shorts.

Curling up into a little ball in her bed, she bit on her thumb and cried herself into a restless sleep of nightmares of the accident. Fire, so much fire. And explosion, screaming, a crash. So much was happening not everything was registering right with her. She dreamt of her mother unbuckling her and throwing her out before the explosion. She couldn't remember what she was thrown out of but it resembled a vehicle.

It had been five days since she lost the ring. Her group of friends noticed her dramatic change in personality and tried to help out, but not even Eren could help with his hyperactive fun which usually got the whole group hyped up. Mikasa had tried talking to her too, but although her intentions were good, Annie did not see Mikasa as being an understanding person, Armin though was a person she could talk to, but she wasn't sure about it.

"Annie, are you sure you're okay?" He asked softly, his eyes were fixed on hers now. They were alone while Eren and Mikasa went into Topaz to get food.

"I'm fine" She lied trying to break eye contact, but failed miserabley. She stared deeply into his ocean like eyes, they were so full of different variations of blue that it fascinated her. He stood right beside her, looking down at her, their arms brushing off one another. Though it was only a soft brush every once in a while, Annie flinched due to the pain in her left arm.

She had been at it again, almost every night.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, with a soft voice that put an electric shiver down her spine. It felt so good, the shiver, the heat in her cheeks, the drop in her stomach everytime he spoke with a soft or husky voice. She leaned over, pressed her whole side on him and resting her head on the side of his shoulder. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes.

"Annie?" He was flustered again, what was she doing? He looked down and took in all her features like he'd usually do. Her face was tingled with a pinkish colour, she looked beautiful.

Annie couldn't anymore. The empty feeling on her finger broke her again. She turned her head and dug her face into his shoulder and sobbed slightly. She couldn't hold it. Armin was quick to react, quickly lifting his arm to wrap it around her shoulders and bring her into an embrace, shushing her softly and saying 'its okay' repeatedly into her ear as he dug his head into her neck, She held his jacket and continued to sob into him.

Eren and Mikasa had seen the scene and stayed back, chatting to themselves before Armin gave them a look saying they should go. Without any arguements though, they left silently. Pulling back from the embrace after Annies sobbing had subdued a bit, he wiped away her tears. His deep ocean eyes were filled with concern and worry. She didn't like the look but she understood why. She broke down for no real reason.

"Annie, come on, talk to me" He begged in a soft voice, he held her hand, rubbing it softly. She took in a deep breathe and exhaled heavily.

"I l-lost a ring..." She began, with yet another sob. "A ring that belonged to me m-mother" Her eyes were tearing up again, Armin never cut the eye contact they had, she did a few times when he'd rub some tears away. "Its the only thing I had belonging to her..." She bit her lip, wanted to scream. She had lost the anger she felt on Saturday, all she felt was sadness and loss.

Armin pulled her into another embrace, she held her close and rested his chin on her head before whispering "I have a little surprise for you then"

Pulling away, Annie rubbed her eyes again and looked at him with a confused expression. He put is hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a small silver band. She wanted to keel over and disapear there and then. He had it? But how? And why didn't he give it to her on Monday? She looked to the ring and back to him, his expression was unreadable, but it did have a smile.

He grabbed her hand and put the ring on it and smiled. "I forgot I had it, it fell off your hand sometime in the car trip and I found it while cleaning it out on Sunday, I meant to text you and tell you but I forgot. I'm sorry, you must've been dead worried" He apoligized quickly as he dropped her hand carefully back down to her side.

Annie had a mixture of emotions, she wasn't sure to be mad because he forgot that he had it, happy that he found it, or happy to have it back. Instead she pushed them aside and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" She squawked into his chest before breaking the hug. She looked up at him, the pit in her stomach was there again, the feeling she had before she broke down came. And then she realised, she hugged him and he hugged her back.

This put new emotions into her head. They walked back to the school together, her mind was full of different emotions. Happiness due to having the ring back, embarresment for breaking down, anger for not asking before ruining her arm again and one she did not understand. Everytime she looked to Armin on their way back to school, she wanted to hug him again, for longer.

No, she wanted HIM to hug her, she wanted to feel his gentle touch, his breathing on her neck, his scent, his warmth. She shook her head pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. But no matter what she did, these thoughts stayed with her for the whole day.

I experienced writers block for the first time. Thats why it didn't come out as soon as I liked. Most likely another chapter will be up tomorrow! Again sorry for the Authors Not chapter. Its a really bad trait I have. Its like I see everyone who follows/reviews my stuff as a friend and I feel the need to inform them of why I may not be around. Its confusing. I'll try not to do it again, its not a promise though since I'm annoying like that ^.^"


	8. Chapter 8

*Squealing*

Chapter 8: Breakdown

Mikasa had planned a girls day out. Apparently it was going to be just herself and Mikasa, but when Annie arrived to the coffee shop they were meeting by Annie almost wanted to strangle Mikasa. Groaning at the fact it wasn't going to be just the two of them, Annie turned to leave but Mikasa had spotted her and called her over. Annie had no other choice, she didn't want to make a scene so she trudged over to the table and stood awkwardly beside it. A drop of sweat formed over her eyebrow and she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Guys, this is Annie" Mikasa said looking to the blonde, she didn't smile but even a blind man could see the excitment in her eyes. What was she up to?

"Annie, this is Sasha, Ymir and Historia, or Krista. Whatever you wanna call her" She said, scooting over to make room for Annie to sit.

Dropping her art bag, Annie sat down beside Mikasa and gave her a look, Mikasa gave a silent sorry back. Turning her attention to the table, Annie glared at it, if looks could kill the table would be in pieces. Annie was looking forward to a day with just the two of them. Its something she usually wouldn't do but...she had to make the new start count. She almost ruined it if it weren't for Armin.

"Whats in the bag?" Boomed a taller, excited girl. She had brown hair tied up in a ponytail and amber eyes. She was quick, she grabbed the bag within seconds. Annie didn't have time to react. Mikasa covered her face with her hands and whispered out sorry.

Annie glared at the girl, her stare would usually make a person drop whatever they were doing, but this Sasha person was unfazed and opened the bag. Annie had it. She grabbed the bag, tearing it back towards herself, but Sasha had already obtained one of the contents of the bag.

"Awwh, I though it was food!" She complained. The brunette went to open the copy but Annie abruptedly snatched it from her hands. Ymir and Krista did not seem to be impressed and were about to complain when Mikasa quickly changed the subject.

They gossiped about everything, T.V, internet, school, guys. Annie didn't participate. Instead she just sat there with her coffee. She stared out the window mostly, looking at a bare tree where a few ravens had roosted on. Then a question was aimed at her.

"So, Annie, You and Armin huh?" Ymir smirked, her tone was teasing, yet still questioning. Annie just frowned and looked away. Her act on Thursday was weird, and the thoughts of him hugging her still put a tingle down her spine and heat her cheeks up.

"Look! She's blushing!" The squeaky short blonde boomed as she pointed at Annie. Mikasa and Sasha seemed interested too. She hated it, she wanted to just disappear there and now.

But was this heating in her cheeks blushing? Annie didn't know what to make of it. She thought of how she felt everytime they touched, spoke and when she thought of him. What was this? She didn't understand it, she hated it actually because she didn't understand. Did Armin feel the same way?

The rest of that day consisted of them harashing her about the situation, they wanted to know if they were a thing which made Annie very uneasy. The feelings she ones enjoyed when she heard his name was now starting to feel sickening. She didn't know what to make of the situation. Was the feeling she had a crush?

It was finally mid-term. She had a whole week to waste. But on what? Sitting in her bed, Annie looked around the room and decided to go for a walk. Changing into a warm long-sleeved shirt and hoodie with a pair of jeans, Annie went to the bathroom and tied up her hair. Padding down the stairs she grabbed her keys and artbag from the hall and left.

She jogged her way to the forest. She went here most weekends. But it was mid-term so she'd most likely be going here every day. Instead of going to the oak though, this time she went on an adventure. She climbed over rocks, hopped over logs, got tangled in bushes and even tripped a few times on roots. The forest floor was littered with leaves. They were all soggy and made squishy noises when she stepped on them.

What made her stop though was a sight you'd see in a fairytale book. There was a rock and tree's intertwining over it, as if it were a tent. She entered in and sat on the rock, rubbing her hand along the branches. They were strong. She stayed there for a long while. She looked down at her hand and stared at the ring for a good long moment.

Suddenly out of nowhere her adventurous excitement left her. Suddenly she low, very low. Taking the opportunity that she was alone, Annie broke down into tears. The fact that she remembered that today was exactly a year from when the accident happened. Sitting on the rock, Annie hugged her knee's and enclosed her head in between her chest and knees. She was in a secure ball of emotions. She let everything out, anger, sadness, loss and confusion.

Getting up and emerging from the little hidey hole she was in, Annie made her way to the exit. She had marked the way with little blue strings that she had in her pocket. When she jumped over the last log to get onto the path she collided with something. The breath was taken from her as she hit the ground in a loud thump.

"Annie?" Said a voice in both confusion and worry. She felt a little dazed from the fall but sat up and rubbed the back of her head, looking up to see the person. Of course...

"Hey..." She coughed out, getting up and dusting herself off. She looked up at his blue eyes, they were full of confusion at first but then softened.

"Didn't expect you to be here" He said truthfully. He picked up the girls art bag, but instead of giving it back the taller blond slumped in over one shoulder. "You okay?" He asked as she wiped away a tear which had remained. She was red from crying and her eyes were bloodshot. Armin sighed and took her hand, dragging her to the big oak. He spoke along the way but Annie didn't listen.

Sitting her down on a rock beside the big oak, Armin put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. His eyes were filled with concern.

"Annie, you gotta tell me whats up, thats twice this week I've found you crying" He said, his voice was rough, it put a huge electric shock down her spine. She wanted to squirm at the feeling, but was frozen on the spot. She was confused. Why was she crying?

"Annie?" He asked again, this time his voice was softer, but still husky. He brushed her bangs behind her ear and rubbed just under her eye with his thumb. She liked it, his hand was warm on her cheek. She could feel her cheeks heat up into this so called blush. Armin's face lit up too, into a pinkish colour.

"Annie please?" He begged now. He looked desperate to know what was wrong, as if his life depended on it, he cupped her chin in his hands, they were warm. She looked up at him again, at his ocean blue eyes, which had darts of other blues going through it. She loved his eyes, they were interesting, but what she loved about them right now was the confusion of seriousness and calmness in them.

Their faces were so close, their noses almost brushing. She liked this closeness, the warmth radiating from him was nice, his scent too. She still didn't understand the feeling and pulled away. She sighed and turned slightly away from him. He sat by her side and put her bag down. They didn't speak for a while, but Annie took out her pen and copy and was drawing.

Armin seemed to understand the drawing. It was an emotional drawing and he seemed to understand it. Taking the pen and copy from her lightly and placing them in her bag, he turned to her and began to speak.

"I'm an orphan too, I live with my grandfather. My parents died in a car crash too" He explained softly. He looked to her, she was emotionless again. A cocoon of negitivity. He managed to turn her to face him, she didn't look at him. It upset him a bit, she wasn't crying, but it looked like she was about to. Quickly grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug, Annie dug her face into his shoulder like she did on Thursday.

After what seemed to be an hour, Armin pulled away and cupped her chin again, smiling softy.

"You're not alone in this world. You have to try talk to people. You can't confine your emotions like this, its bad for you. Of course you loved your mother but, you have to let go of the bad and remember the good. Try not to dwell on it" He said as he grazed over her chin with his thumb softly. He nodded slightly and looked up at him.

Then a warm electricity flooded her whole body. She felt limp, she had now no idea what was happening. Their lips met softly, she didn't know what to do. But almost like she knew what to do, she kissed back. The sweet taste of his lips made her melt there in the spot. She now realised the feelings she had towards the blond. She was in love with this boy.

They broke apart to catch their breaths. He seemed to be shocked at his actions. But Annie was scared. She had fallen, she was weak again. And if this weakness continued her whole back story would be published again. But she had fallen anyway, there was no getting back up. The moment they shared was enough to say that, but the moment they shared also put a new aspect on life infront of her. Not everything that happened to her was bad.

He dropped her off at her house without another word from the two on the journey there. She was still in her own world, even when she arrived home. Worrying her foster parents a bit too.

She had to be careful in future, she let her emotions take over. She had fallen.

DERPDERPDERPDERP

K well, that probaly went too fast. It's my first time writing fluff like that so EHHHHHH

Hope ye like the Armin and Annie action.

I also have a One shot of these two coming up soon. Maybe next week or there-abouts.


	9. Chapter 9

WOOOOO, MOAR UPDATES :D Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone for the support given! Its really nice to see the support, you internet people are awesome xD I'll be coming up with an Aruani oneshot...but I lost the notebook I had the idea written into, it was either stolen(again) or I left it somewhere stupid(again) So yes, here goes da story.

Chapter 9: Surprises

Annie survived Hallowe'en night. Reiner and Bertoldt had enjoyed themselves too much with scaring the kids away, they had invited Annie to join since they finally started to accept her as a sister instead of an imposter now. But she refused. She would've but her mind was in a big mush right now and she didn't know what she wanted.

Instead Annie spent the night locked in her room, under her blanket with a torch and a book. She decided to read since she didn't want to use the computer or anything electronic-apart from the torch- so instead went ahead to re-read the hunger games. She loved these books, but didn't find it enjoyable at all tonight.

Listening to the fircrackers outside, Annie turned off the torch and curled up into a ball. She was confused, she was scared. But most of all she was becoming the person she was a few months ago again. She didn't want to, but it was happening and it was all their fault. No, it was her own fault for letting them in.

Jasper and Wendy had tried to get Annie talking but failed miserabley, they worried yes, Annie liked that about them, but the thing is she didn't want to be worried about. So the next morning when she came downstairs for breakfast with the family, she put on a fake smile and a fake act to satisfy the Hoover parents.

They bought it, but Reiner and Bert had really adopted the brotherly job and knew instantly. But brought nothing up. Instead they played along with her. She knew they were because they gave her these looks of worry. They had found out recently, with Annie's permission of course, about why she was here. Since they found out they had been so much more caring.

She loved them as brothers. But was starting to get distant from them again.

"Alright, thats enough!" Reiner barked out, grabbing Annie by the sleeve of her hoodie and dragging her outside and gently pushing her towards the car. Bert caught up behind them with a confused look, just like Annie had.

"Get in, both of ye!" He commanded. His expression was different, it told the two not to question it and get in.

"What is up with him?" She asked as she took the back of the cras and stuck on her seatbelt. Bert sat in shotgun and put on his seatbelt too.

"I have no idea" He admitted letting out an awkward laugh as she looked back to check if Annie had strapped in. "But I bet whatever it is won't end well" The tall timid boy smirked and leaned back in his seat.

Reiner finally got in the car after being looking through the boot of the car. "Alright ya'll! We're gonna go for a ride!" He called out, throwing a Monster energy drink at Annie and Bert. They were both a little taken aback by his actions.

The trip wasn't bad though. They all got hyped on energy drinks and stopped off at some random lake just outside of town. They sang random pop songs, old songs and even weird opera stuff. She had fun. But still pain lurked inside her. But these two doofesses made her day. But things then got a bit more exciting.

"Alright Annie!" Reiner boomed out, throwing the car keys to her, well, more like AT her. She was confused and looked to the keys back to the tall blond. "Gonna teach ya some basic driving skills. Incase ya need to steal a car or something" He joked ushering her to the car and sitting himself in the passanger seat.

"K so, see that pedal. Press on it when you turn the key" He explained when she finally got settled into the car. She did what she was told but the car jumped forwards and stalled.

"Its okay! Thats gonna happen. Try again" He assured the blonde. The carpark near the lake was empty so she didn't have the risk of crash...into cars that is. She tried again and the engine roared loudly. She breathed out excitedly, the feeling of edrenaline rushing through her was amazing. She loved it.

"Now wha?!" She asked, in a excited childlike voice. Reiner laughed and explained about the gears and how to turn the car, what each button did and how to make the car move. After a while she drove the car about 15 metre and turned a bit. Bert was as nervous as a mother would be on her childs first day of school. He looked both excited and upset. Upset probaly because Reiner hasn't thought him how to drive yet.

After a few hours of stalling, engine roaring and sudden brakes. They finished up when Reiner got a call from Wendy saying they had to come home now, that they had some kind of surprise.

Annie jumped back into the back of the car and took out a drink she had stashed away for later. Of course she stashed two more for the boys and they took them with no other questions. Singing their throats raw on the way home, Annie had the time of her life.

Getting in the door, Annie was greeted with a huge "Happy birthday" From Hoover parents, Bert and Reiner. Annie was astonished. She had completely forgotten it was her birthday. Mostly because the day before her mother was buried, well what was left of her, the day before. The 1st of Novemeber. Of course. She thanked them all, giving them all a hug, which she didn't usually do.

They all went into the living room where a big box sat. She frowned and looked to the four suspiciously and then back to the box.

"Whats in it?" She asked as she went over to it and looked at the label.

To Annie, Happy Birthday! From Reindeer, Berthole, Wendy and Jasper!

She smiled at the names the two boys put down, their nicknames. "Thanks Berthole and Reindeer!" She laughed, she was still hyped from the Monster drink.

"Well? Ain't ya gonna open it?" Asked Reiner with a huge smile on his face. Annie wasn't sure what to make of it.

She went to open the box, the lid looked like it could be lifted off, so thats exactly what she did. Then she was greeted with the most adorable thing she had ever seen. A tiny little Jack Russel terrier puppy. He was white all over with a black spot on his left eye and a brown sock on his right hind leg. He looked up at he and clawed the side of the box looking to get out.

She picked up the pup gently and looked at him and to her family. Yes, her family. They were all smiling. She cuddled the pup for a few moments. It fell asleep in her arms. Going over to her family she gave them all a onearmed hug, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Thank you!" She cried out, finally breaking. She had a dog when she was younger called Rover. But had to get rid of him after her mother died because the social workers didn't think families would be happy looking after a girl and a dog. This was the best present ever.

Jasper left the room to get some coke and the pizza they had ordered. Annie sat with Reiner and Bert on the huge couch. The pup was awake and crawling over their laps, cuddling and licking their fingers. Reiner put a collar on the pup, a blue collar, she liked it. Then he handed her the tag for the collar.

"Bert and I decided to get the blue one, since you like blue. And its your dog so yeah. But heres the tag. Me and Bert got you a present each, their up in your room. Its like this art stuff and carving stuff kinda thing. I dunno" He admitted, Annie examined the tag. But the pup decided he wanted to try play with it but she no'd him. He obeyed automatically. Which surprised her. Then the little pup went off attack Bert's fingers again.

"So what is his name then?" Jasper asked, coming back into the room with three large pizza boxes and some coke and plastic cups. Annie looked to the pup and smiled.

"I'll call him Wolf" She said, tugging lightly at his ear, he attacked her hand playfully and she attacked him back with her fingers. The pup loved it.

"Wolf? Okay then" Jasper said, accepting the name. She liked the name though. Wolf. Wolves are strong creatures, and this pup was going to be a strong one. So Wolf was a good name for him.

Letting him onto the floor to play with the toys he had received, Annie ate her pizza with the boys as they watched a few old cartoons like Tom and Jerry. The pup was out for the count, sleeping on the pillow he now owned. She loved him, she felt much better now and after a few hours of watching the cartoons of Tom and Jerry, Looney Toons, Animantiacs and other good old cartoons. Annie had fallen asleep on the couch with Reiner and Bert. Wendy and Jasper didn't bother waking the three and just threw an oversized blanket over them and brought the sleepy puppy into the utility room where there were matts and other things for him that night.

On November 6th they were back at school. Over the few days with Wolf and her brothers bonding. Reiner and Bert decided to come with Annie's group today, and brought along Connie Springer, Sasha Bluase-who she had met last week- Ymir, Christa Lenz, Jean Kirtsthein and Marco Bott.

Although it was overcrowded, the fun was the same. She observed the new ones to the group and grew to like them. The awkwardness though between herself and Armin remained. Actually, he wasn't even with them today. He was in class yes but where was he now? She didn't have to guess much anymore, he could be in the library. So she abandoned the group claiming she had to go bathroom and went to the library.

Looking around awkwardly, she finally found him, in a corner reading some huge book. The school library was full of old books like this. She walked silently over and seated herself on a beanbag beside him. He jerked a little, shocked actually, and looked at her with a confused face. She felt the heat raise in her cheeks again...Damn him.

"Um..Hi" She stuttered awkwardly and gave him a small smile. He returned the greeting and looked back to his book. They sat there in total silence for several moments before the blond boy closed his book and leaned back in his beanbag. Annie looked to him and he looked back to her. He rubbed the temple of his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"Look I'm sorry about last monday..It was totally out of order. I just didn't know what else to do and I suppose I let my own emotions get the better of me. I took opportunity of your weakness at the time and I'm really sorry, Annie" He said, looking for the right words was proving difficult right now for him for some reason. This boy was always full of smart ways of dealing with a situation, but this seemed to prove itself difficult.

Annie frowned, because their beanbags were right beside one another, she leaned against his shoulder which totally confused the situation more for him. She looked for words to say but didn't find any, instead she craned her head to the side a bit and looked into his deep blue eyes, she knew what to do for some reason.

Turning her torso, she gave the boy a hug. Of course he was still dazed, but after processing what was happening, the boy hugged back and rested his head on hers.

"Thanks you, Armin" She whispered, leaning herself on him. He leaned his back on the wall for support, and to make it more comfortable for them both. He looked down at her with a bit of confusion.

"Thanks for what?" He asked, he seemed dumbfound right now.

"Just accept my thanks and don't question why" She snapped, it was a friendly snap though. But instead of continuing the hug, Armin decided to adventure again.

He cupped her chin, this time more softly, as if looking for acceptance to do what he was going to do next. She didn't say anything. The electric feeling was burning through her body again, she loved it, she loved this feeling. The feeling made her feel like she belonged. Then it happened, again. It felt new though, this time she was more happy to receive his soft, sweet lips on hers. The taste of his lips made her tremble with warmth.

This feeling was like a drug, she loved it. It made her happy, he of course only made it better when he forced entry into her mouth, his tongue colliding with her's made the feeling feel better. But she had stopped breathing, Armin had noticed and pulled away. She let out a small whine but was quickly hushed when his finger covered her mouth.

"I love you, Annie. I have since the day we met. I find you..I dunno. Amazing" He thought for a few moments then as her heart beat began to go back to normal. "No, you're not amazing. You're Annie. Enough said" He smiled. She gave him the same smile back showing she had the same kind of feelings towards the boy. But then something shot through her.

The pain literally stabbed her in the heart. What if this boy does the same as what he did. Annie looked to Armin, who was putting away the books. Suddenly Annie's feelings of negitivity returned.

Now she had no idea whether to be happy or not, because if she told him her fears, her past would spill out and people might hate and judge her and her brothers might hate her, and she had only gotten closely bonded with them the past few weeks, but if she didn't would she fear every relationship she would develope?

She shook her head and headed to the lockers with Armin to find their group and get their books, the only thing she wanted to do now was go home and mess around with Wolf.

Woooooooo, Chapter 9 guys. I did not expect it to go this far. Anyways! I hope you enjoy, I was getting the tinglies writing this because I'm really immature when it comes to lovey dovey action. I swear I get better xD

I'll try find my notebook, which was actually taken, again. But I'll get it back and write out that idea I had for the oneshot. The reason I don't remember it is cause it was a dream and I literally wrote it out the minute I woke up so I wouldn't forget. Well, I'm off to the land of sleep now. Buh bye!


End file.
